Different Sides Coincide
by 2BAStar05
Summary: This is about the offspring of the original cast. It's mainly a RoseScorpius fic. They become great friends, maybe even more, until one thing may separate the two into enemies. Sort of like a Romeo & Juilet plot, yet not.  Rated Teen, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters, not even the second generation. So I am only "borrowing" them. D**

**Author's Note: I've kept the offspring's name, never mind how confusing they are. This is mainly about Rose/Scorpius--but that's all I'm saying!!**

**------------------**

Different Sides Coincide

Chapter One: The Meeting

While on the train, James walks away to join his friends, leaving Rose and Albus alone. The pair timidly make their way to an almost empty compartment, with the exception of a slim, very blonde-haired boy sitting there.

May we sit here?" Rose asks politely, but boldly. The boy shrugs, so she and Albus take that as a sign and sit down opposite of him. Attempting to make small conversation as the train heads out, Rose asks, "Are you going to be a first year? We are." She motions to her and Albus, but there is no response from the boy, so she tries again. "My name is Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter."

Hearing their names, he suddenly becomes alert and studies them, before answering. "I-I'm Scorpius," he stammers. "Scorpius Malfoy." He suddenly becomes uncomfortable and peers out the window, remembering his father's stern words. _"Scorpius, once you get into Slytherin, I want you to hang with purebloods and purebloods only. Do not make friends with mudbloods, blood traitors. nor half-bloods do you understand me?"_ Scorpius sighs and wonders whether he should leave the compartment.

Rose and Albus paid no mind to Scorpius's fidgets, but instead chatted among themselves. "Dad said he won't mind if I get into Slytherin, but James said it's where all the bad witches and wizards are, and if I get in I'll become evil." As Rose, rolling her eyes, starts to say something, Scorpius practically shouts, "That's not true!"

Startling Albus; Rose; and himself, Scorpius mumbles a sorry and invents a plan to make a fast getaway. But Rose nods in agreement, pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes. "Seriously Albus, why do you listen to anything James says? It's rubbish and so is he!" She smiles at Scorpius and before stopping himself, he returns the smile. But Albus just sighs and shrugs, oblivious to them.

------------------

The train stops upon its arrival at Hogwarts. Students giddily file out and into the Great Hall. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius walk in together and stand in line, laughing about Quidditch and their favorite bands. Albus and Rose spot Teddy; Victoire; and James, and waves to them. They return the wave. Irvin Goyle, a second-year comes up and gives Scorpius a pat on the back. "I'll save you a seat by me" and leaves, but Scorpius merely nods. The first-years anxiously stand in line while Aza Griffith, the Headmaster gives a speech and introduces the new teachers. Finally, the much-long anticipation of the House Sorting begins. Soon, the sorting hat calls out, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius grudgingly walks and sits on the chair. A few hours ago, he was quite confident and eager to join the house of Slytherin. But now, finding two possible--and much restricted--friends, he felt unsure. The sorting hat is placed on his head, soon determining his fate. _Ahhh, your head says one thing, but your heart says another. This is rather muddling. Would you not like to follow in your family's path?_

Scorpius looks at Albus and Rose, then at Irvin and everyone else at the table. Words of his father's start rattling his brain and he sighs. "No, I must not betray my parents." At this, the sorting hat shouts out, _SLYTHERIN_! Scorpius hastily joins the Slytherin table and sits by Irvin, giving a small smile; but not before looking at Rose and Albus, seeing their faces fall ever so slightly.

Much to Albus's happiness, he and Rose get accepted into Gryffindor. However, Rose still feels a small pang that her new friend is not in the same House. She catches the eye of Scorpius and gives him an "it will be okay" look. Yet, he bears a skeptical front on his face and looks away, much to Rose's dismay. But she pays it no mind, when the food appears, and joins in the conversations at the table.

**---------------------**

**I am sorry this was so short.**** Please R&R. No flames, please--but constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Army

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the HP characters--they belong to J.K. Rowling. Lucky duck. But I do own a couple of secondary characters that will be later introduced and the new professors--which is just as good, right? _RIGHT?_ **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the last chapter was short; I promise this one will be much longer. Plus, I've decided to make Draco Malfoy evil, even though the epilogue suggested otherwise. Also, I realize that, in the last chapter, I typed that the Weasley's and Potter's were blood-traitors. This is my mistake, as it is not true. They are half-bloods, and I am sorry if that confused anyone.**

**-------------------------**

**Different Sides Coincide**

**Chapter 2: The Dark Army**

"Scorpius, wait up!" Armani catches up to Scorpius and slaps him on the back, three weeks after the first day of Hogwarts. "Professor Frithburg is wicked awesome!" Scorpius grins in agreement. Professor Frithburg was the Defense Against the Dark Arts and the new Head of Slytherin, since Professor Slughorn retired last year. They learned about vampires and werewolves today. It was quite possibly his favorite class.

He had always dreamed of being an Auror, but when he expressed his career idea to his Father, Draco scolded him saying that Aurors were a disgrace to the family. Scorpius sighs and thinks once again, Aurors fight evil; what's so wrong about that? But he was not stupid, for he knew the answer. Though Voldemort has been dead for almost twenty years, the Malfoy's still worshipped him.

"Hey, you there?" Armani wakes Scorpius out of thought. "You spaced out."

Before Scorpius answers, a voice calls out his name. He turns around and smiles, seeing Rose standing there looking quite lovely with her long, wavy auburn hair framing he--Scorpius stops himself. _What am I doing? Stop looking at her like that!_ He grimaces and tries to ignore the pang in his stomach.

Rose runs to Armani and Scorpius. "Hey, do you want to walk to Transfiguration together? Wasn't Professor Frithburg amazing? He and my father worked together on an assignment a few years ago," Rose exclaims. But before Scorpius can say anything, Armani steps in front and coldly addresses Rose.

"Go away, you filthy half-blood! Why would Scorpius ever want to hang out with someone who is lower of rank--much less who has a mudblood as a mother!" Armani proudly smirks as Rose's cheeks heat up.

Scorpius feels horrible to see his friend being treated this way, but doesn't know what to do. Finally, just as Rose is about to turn away in tears, he shoves Armani so hard that Armani stumbles backwards, tripping over himself; Scorpius takes Rose's hand. Then, together, they head towards Transfiguration.

---------------------------

"Why do you hang out with him?" Rose turns toward Scorpius as they enter class a few minutes early.

Scorpius just sighs, thinking about why exactly he was friends with Armani, Irvin, and the other guys. Finally, he says slowly, "Well, it's hard to be with you and Albus all the time, since we're in different houses, and..." He trails off, knowing what he's saying doesn't make any sense, so he starts again.

"I don't know why I hang out with him, but I don't have the same beliefs as him."

Rose raises her eyebrows. "You don't?" She looks at him solemnly. "I mean, no offense Scorp, but you are a Malfoy." At this, Scorpius focuses on the ground, trying to hide his embarassment. He had always felt different than his family, and disagreed with their views on life, but daren't express this to them. Just as Scorpius is about to bare this to Rose, Professor Marion walks in along with other students. Rose squeezes his arm and joins her friends on the Gryffindor side. Armani comes in, but purposely avoids Scorpius, except to glare at him occasionally.

--------------------------

Walking to lunch with Jessica Brown--Rose's new friend; Albus; James; and Victoire with Teddy closely beside her, Rose keeps unusually quiet until James breaks that silence.

"Honestly Rose, I don't know why you and Al are in close knit with that Malfoy character. He's bad news."

Appalled, Rose exclaims, "You do not even know him, James Potter, so how dare you say something like that!!" She surprises them with her rage which causes James to mumble an apology.

But Victoire agrees and says, "Look, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but do you think he could be using you?" Teddy nods in acknowledgement.

Still enraged, Rose looks to Albus for help, but he just looks away. "What are you talking about? Scorpius is my very dear friend. He's not like the other Slytherin nitwits."

But Victoire only sighs and Teddy takes over. Teddy places his broad hand on Rose's shoulder. "You're father and uncle went away on a trip last week because there are rumors that a Dark Army is at hand, which consists of former Death Eaters and other, younger--but just as experienced, guys."

James continues, "The Malfoy's and LeStrange's are the epitome of the whole thing. Dad told me the Dark Army is trying to do what Voldemort had done all those years ago."

Voldemort, known as the Dark Lord, was a legend--an evil one, at that. Her parents only told the basics, not wanting Rose to know everything about this man. But, she had researched him out of curiosity. What she had found disturbed Rose so much, that she had to stop. All she took from it was that he was certainly a bad man who killed people--mainly for fun, and had tried to take over the whole Wizarding world, but ultimately failed in the end.

All Rose can say is, "Oh." But then she looks over to Albus. "Do you believe Scorpius is with his parents in this Dark Army thing?"

She stares at him in disbelief and even more so when Albus replies, "I don't know what to think."

Her eyes well up in tears. "Scorpius would never use me to get to my parents, nor yours."

Teddy sighs and says, "Just be careful when you're around the Slytherins. The Dark Army isn't strong right now, but it is growing."

Yet Rose does not here what Teddy said, because she bounds off to find Scorpius and make sense of this whole thing.

-------------------------

With Armani having told everyone in his House how Scorpius is a blood traitor, Scorpius sits alone for lunch outside the corridors. It is a nice day out, so he doesn't mind too much. His thoughts flicker on earlier and the days before. But, tired of reminicing from his memories, Scorpius decides to read his Defense Against the Dark Arts book to pass the time away.

He only reads five pages, before a petite, yet slightly intimidating frame hovers over him. Scorpius looks up and sees that it's Rose. He smiles wide and pats the ground for her to sit next to him.

But Rose does not. Instead, she crosses her arms against her chest, still standing. "Is it true?"

Confused, Scorpius starts to ask what she means, but Rose shakes her head. "You know what I mean. The Dark Army. Is it true that your family formed this?"

He exhales slowly and nods. "But it is of no concern of yours."

"How is it not a concern, Scorp? My Dad could be fighting your Dad at this very moment!"

Scorpius cocks his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My Dad's an Auror; it's his job to defeat the bad guys like your family!"

Scorpius stands up, facing Rose, but it does no good. She keeps going. "If you are using me, so help me I will turn you into a frog or do something so much worse and painful! I mean, I thought we were friends."

He gaps angrily and waves his hands in the air. "Hold on one minute and stop overreacting, would you? I'm not betraying you in any way." Scorpius narrows his eyes. "Do you not trust me at all?"

Rose looks at him then at the ground. "I'm not sure."

"Fine, then." And with that, Scorpius stalks off angrily.

**------------------------**

**I would like to, if possible, do this over a span of two years since they may be too young to date or actually like each other. But in order to do that, I'll have to make the weeks go by pretty darn fast...and skip a few weeks at a time. But tell me if this is a good idea--please express your views about this by reviewing. I'd greatly appreciate it!!**


End file.
